Animals
Counterparts to both wild and domestic animals are featured throughout Equestria in various episodes. Most of these animals only have incidental roles or appearances. The level of intelligence these animals show can vary, even between members of the same species. Some animals, much like ponies, are also capable of speech or social interaction. In the My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Season 1 DVD's commentary for Winter Wrap Up, executive Robert Fewkes said "the rule is only the hoofed creatures" can speak in the show (not counting mythological creatures). Sapient animals These animals – at least one of their species – have shown the ability to talk or the ability to understand complex speech. Bear In Party of One, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy claim that they cannot come to Pinkie Pie's party because they have to housesit for a bear named Harry. In Lesson Zero, Fluttershy gives a bear a massage, which Twilight Sparkle mistakes for a fight. The same bear appears in several later episodes and is given the name Harry in Scare Master. In the interactive Ruckus Reader and Barnes & Noble Nook storybook Things That Go Bump in the Night, a different bear appears in the imagination of Pinkie Pie, who refers to it as a "mean bear". This bear uses the ursa minor design, resized and recolored to fit the appearance of an ordinary bear. Beaver Beavers appear in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Magic Duel and Keep Calm and Flutter On. Pinkie dresses up as a beaver in A Friend in Deed. In Magic Duel, beavers help Fluttershy bypass the magical barrier that Trixie has conjured around Ponyville. The "Beaver Foreman" is voiced by Lee Tockar, the voice actor for Snips. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, beavers build a dam, flooding Sweet Apple Acres. Buffalo Buffalo (a colloquial term for bison) come into conflict with the pony citizens of Appleloosa in Over a Barrel. Little Strongheart and a group of buffalo succeed in preventing Applejack and her friends from delivering a new apple tree to Appleloosa. According to Chief Thunderhooves, the buffalo have been living in the area for a long time, but the Appleloosan settlers have planted apple orchards over their traditional sacred stampeding grounds. The tension between the two sides escalates to a battle, but the two sides reach a compromise. The Appleloosans cut a track through the orchards so the buffalo can pass through. Little Strongheart, Chief Thunderhooves, and the buffalo tribe appear again in Pinkie Pride alongside the ponies of Appleloosa, enjoying a party that Cheese Sandwich had thrown for them. Twilight accidentally teleports onto a running herd of buffalo in Appleloosa in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. The buffaloes are analogues to Native American tribes, having similarly decorated tents and wearing feathers on their heads. Spike says that they are respectful to dragons. Discord transforms several buffaloes into ballerinas in The Return of Harmony Part 2. Some buffalo are seen laughing at young Trouble Shoes in a flashback in Appleoosa's Most Wanted. In , one of the judges of the pie contest is a female buffalo. A buffalo also appears in the gag reel for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games as one of Fluttershy's many animal friends. Cattle Cattle are a domesticated species in Ponyville. Cows are seen living in a barn in Ponyville in Boast Busters, and males are seen pulling carts in Hearts and Hooves Day and during the song Raise This Barn in Apple Family Reunion. At the beginning of Applebuck Season, Applejack diverts a cattle stampede headed towards Ponyville. Afterwards, a white and brown cow—'DaisyJo'AssetsLicensor.zip. Archived.—apologizes to Applejack and explains that her friend Moo-riella saw a snake which frightened the cows into stampeding. DaisyJo has a Wisconsin accent, referencing the state's well-known dairy product industry, and has almost the same name as G3 Earth pony mare Daisyjo. DaisyJo appears again in A Friend in Deed, with Pinkie Pie addressing her by name. A white and black cow makes various appearances in One Bad Apple, and two cows appear at the beginning of Sleepless in Ponyville. Two cows wearing Rainbow Dash masks appear in Pinkie Pride during The Goof Off. In Slice of Life, a cow appears in Ponyville, and DaisyJo appears at Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding. In ''Friendship is Magic'' comic book issue #5 on page 21, Pinkie Pie mentions "Cowhili" as a language. Deer Several deer appear in the and story arc The Root of the Problem. Among their number include King Aspen, the leader of the village and the "Heart of the Forest"; Bramble, King Aspen's son; and Blackthorn. The deer live in a village called Thicket deep in the Everfree Forest. There they share a close relationship with the animals and nature, and they use magical potions harvested from the earth and forest plants. Discord has a deer antler. Deer are also seen in the episode Filli Vanilli and the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated short Shake your Tail! Donkey Donkeys are another major species capable of speech and socializing. The first donkeys in the series appear in A Friend in Deed, the first being Matilda, a female donkey living in Ponyville, and Cranky Doodle Donkey, who moves to Ponyville after years of searching across Equestria for his long lost love. She turns out to be Matilda, and the two reunite. Matilda appears again in Pinkie Pride, and later both Matilda and Cranky appear in Filli Vanilli. Donkeys appear to be capable of mating with ponies as mules also exist in Equestria. Goat A goat appears in Fluttershy's cottage in May the Best Pet Win!, Magical Mystery Cure, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, and Three's A Crowd. Two goats with headsets appear as Iron Will's assistants in Putting Your Hoof Down. They communicate with Iron Will by bleating, not talking. Discord has a goat beard and a goat leg. Hedgehog Hedgehogs appear in Winter Wrap Up during the titular song and when Fluttershy wakes up the animals for spring. A hedgehog also appears among Rainbow Dash's animals in Magical Mystery Cure and among Fluttershy's animals in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. "Lily Longsocks"' cutie mark is a hedgehog. In My Little Pony The Movie, a hedgehog named Grubber serves the Storm King. Horse Horses are the larger members of the equine subspecies ''Equus ferus caballus'' which also includes ponies, their smaller relatives. In The Best Night Ever, Twilight Sparkle uses a transformation spell to change mice into horse-like creatures that she refers to as horses. The windigos in Hearth's Warming Eve look more like horses than ponies. The term "horse" has been used in the show in a few instances. The Cutie Mark Crusaders repeatedly refer to them in the Hearts Strong as Horses song. In the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated short Friendship Through the Ages, Sunset Shimmer rides a horse during Applejack's verse. The two Saddle Arabian ponies in Magic Duel and Equestria Games strongly resemble horses, particularly the Arabian breed. Trouble Shoes, the largest designed pony in the television series, resembles the Clydesdale breed of horse; a McColt family member shares Trouble Shoes' body design. Human Humans are a species of sapient beings that appear and are alluded to throughout the My Little Pony franchise. They appear primarily in My Little Pony Equestria Girls, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, where they are shown to be residents of the human world. Mule A mule appears in a single shot in Applebuck Season as a sight gag when Twilight Sparkle chastises Applejack for being stubborn. Unlike other incidental animals in Equestria, this mule is capable of speech. The mule, voiced by James Wootton, was able to express the fact that he was not offended by Twilight's statement. He reappears in Hurricane Fluttershy and One Bad Apple. Despite Ponyville's local mule's mild mannerisms, mules in Equestria are also capable of performing intellectual tasks, as portrayed by Mulia Mild's culinary skills of making chocolate mousse in the form of a lifelike moose in the episode MMMystery on the Friendship Express. In the IDW comics, another mule, named Cranky Doodle Ryan according to writer Katie Cook, appears in The Return of Queen Chrysalis on ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #1 pages 17 and 19 and a Hot Topic T-shirt. The term "mule" is used later in the series as an insult. When Rarity is mistreated in A Dog and Pony Show, one of her grievances is for being called a mule. She appears to be deeply offended, genuinely or not, for being called a mule, and likens it to being called ugly. In the cold opening of Hurricane Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash says "Be cool or be mule", this time meaning boring. She then flies down to tell the resident mule "no offense"; he responds with the same "none taken" line as his previous appearance. In One Bad Apple, Diamond Tiara tells Babs Seed "too cool for mule, Babs", after which the resident mule lowers a pair of sunglasses he is wearing. Pony Ponies are the main characters in the series. They star and are the main focus of all episodes except Dragon Quest, Just for Sidekicks, The Times They Are A Changeling and To Change a Changeling. Rabbit A large number of rabbits are seen in Applebuck Season when Fluttershy organizes an annual rabbit census. The census goes awry when Applejack and Winona aggressively corner the bunnies, and the frightened bunnies panic and stampede Ponyville. Fluttershy keeps one bunny, Angel, as a close companion, going so far as to consult him about getting the extra gala ticket in The Ticket Master. Angel, like other rabbits, seems to be incapable of speech. When Rainbow Dash requests a fast pet in the episode May the Best Pet Win!, Fluttershy first suggests a rabbit and says they are "cutesy, wootsie, and quick as can be". Multiple rabbits appear in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Friendship Through the Ages. A gray bunny named Bernard appears as part of an acrobatic magic act in Viva Las Pegasus. On the subscription cover of , two rabbits appear. Sheep Sheep are domestic ruminants, and a large herd of them are shown to be kept at the Apple family's farm in the episode Sisterhooves Social. In the episode, Applejack and Apple Bloom worked together to round them up back in to their pen; however, it is revealed that sheep (like most hoofed creatures in Equestria) are capable of speech and complain that if the Apple sisters wanted them to go back into their pen they could've just asked. Their request goes unheeded and they are ignored. In Dragon Quest, Spike hitches a ride on a sheep going up a mountain. Tiny ewes of different colors that live in the Crystal Empire appear in the episodes The Crystal Empire - Part 1, The Crystal Empire - Part 2, and Games Ponies Play. Yak Four yaks, one of them Prince Rutherford, appear in the episode Party Pooped. Several yaks appear in representing Yakyakistan in the Boffyball Championship Cup. Yaks are also featured in and discussed in . Many adult and young yaks appear in Not Asking for Trouble. Zebra ]] A zebra named Zecora is a recurring character in the show. A fan-designed WeLoveFine T-shirt depicting a host of non-Hasbro characters shows a zebra pony mare along with two half-pony zebroids, one of them a half-Earth pony mare and the other of them a half-Pegasus zony stallion, as described by Samantha Bragg, the artist of the T-shirt design, in posts on DeviantArt. A young zebra appears in the e-book version of the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!. Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare introduces a zebra antagonist named Braze. In The Journal of the Two Sisters, princesses Celestia and Luna encounter a zebra land beyond the Everfree Forest. The citizens there are shown to speak in rhyme just as Zecora does. One of them explains to Celestia that they were once invaded by manticores and they conjured up protective shields to defend themselves. Since then, they have made the zebra land forbidden. Other animals Bat After being scared in Winter Wrap Up, Twilight Sparkle backs into a den before rushing out again, chased by these flying mammals. In The Ticket Master, a surprised Pinkie Pie squeals about bats on her face. In The Show Stoppers, artificial bats serve as props for the play. In the episode May the Best Pet Win!, a bat with the same design as some of the ones from Winter Wrap Up is one of the contestants in Rainbow Dash's contest to see who will be her new pet. The map of the south of Equestria from depicts numerous bats above a forest, near a monolith. Bats also appear in Magical Mystery Cure. A bat also appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. In Luna Eclipsed, Princess Luna's cloak is made of bats. Discord has a bat wing. In the mini-comic included with , Princess Luna considers adopting a bat as a pet. A fictionalized version of fruit bats appear in the episode Apple Family Reunion and Bats!. Special "vampire fruit bats" also appear in Bats!. Bee Bees make several appearances throughout the series, most often associated with a hanging nest. One such nest hangs from the tree that houses Golden Oak Library. Swarms of bees assault Twilight Sparkle in Feeling Pinkie Keen and Winter Wrap Up. They also chase Rainbow Dash in the episode Fall Weather Friends. Granny Smith can be seen interacting with bees twice in Family Appreciation Day. She explains that befriending bees gives their honey the right taste as an ingredient for zap apple jam. The bees also appear in The Cutie Mark Chronicles during Fluttershy's recollection of how she obtained her cutie mark. In Apple Family Reunion, bees are seen flying out of a beehive Pinkie Pie is holding. Bees owned by Parcel Post appear in Castle Mane-ia. Bumblebees appear threatening the Breezie Seabreeze when he accidentally flies into their hive in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies. Bird The show depicts a wide variety of birds living in Equestria. Some take after real bird species, while others, like the Phoenix, are mythical creatures. They are prominently featured in episodes one, three, and thirteen. In The Ticket Master, Fluttershy specifically names loons, toucans, bitterns, hummingbirds, buzzards, blue jays, red jays, green jays, pink jays, and pink flamingos. Some birds go south for winter and are brought back by Pegasi during Winter Wrap Up. While birds still lay eggs and raise families, it seems they do not build their own nests, as the ponies are seen building nests for them. It's also likely that they do not find their own food, as Fluttershy is frequently seen feeding animals which are supposedly capable of foraging and hunting for themselves. Fluttershy's astonished (nearly horrified) claim that animals in the Everfree Forest "care for themselves" in Bridle Gossip lends credence to this theory that ponies see animals as less than capable of surviving without them. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Pinkie Pie presents Spike with a quail. A few kinds of birds including a falcon, eagle, toucan, and hummingbird are shown in May the Best Pet Win! as potential pets. In The Return of Harmony Part 1, Sweetie Belle calls Scootaloo a dodo, which is an extinct, flightless bird. In Read It and Weep, the book Rainbow Dash reads mentioned macaws crying from the high trees. One of the pawns in "Rainbow Dash's favorite board game" represented a seagull in the same episode. Multiple birds appear in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. Birds also appear in Daring Don't, Filli Vanilli and It Ain't Easy Being Breezies. Birds also appear in and on the issue's subscription cover. Chicken Domesticated chickens are seen for the first time in the episode Fall Weather Friends. Applejack and Rainbow Dash needed to escort a few baby chickens through the mud pile to the other side as one of the tasks of Iron Pony competition. In Applejack's case, they run away because too much mud was splattering on them, whereas Rainbow Dash safely carried them while protecting the chickens from mud with her wings. These farmland birds play a more prominent role in Stare Master. When they refused to go to chicken coop for sleep, Fluttershy "convinced" them to do so with her stare. Later in said episode, Sweetie Belle's loud singing startled the chickens and they started to run away, and both the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Fluttershy tried to contain them, but fruitlessly. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Spike chases and fights a chicken at Sweet Apple Acres to get one of its feathers for Twilight Sparkle to use as a quill. Chickens also appear in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. Elizabeak Elizabeak is one of Fluttershy's chickens. She first appears in Stare Master, where she escapes from her pen and ventures into the Everfree Forest after Sweetie Belle sings an overly loud lullaby. Sweetie Belle and her friends sneak out of bed and go to find her. She is turned to stone by a cockatrice, and later restored when Fluttershy convinces it to undo what it had done. She also appears in the Rainbow Rocks animated short Shake Your Tail. Her name is a pun on the name "Elizabeth". Crow In Family Appreciation Day, it was explained by Granny Smith that a large murder of crows herald the third sign of zap apple jam: the appearance of zap apple flowers. This event was depicted in the series as a large flock of crows circling around the orchard during a short period of strong wind and dark-clouded sky, creating an apple-like shape and the blossoms appeared shortly after. Duck Ducks are seen in Griffon the Brush Off as Fluttershy leads them across a road and then bumps into Gilda. As she starts to insult Fluttershy, the scared ducks run away. They are also seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, once again being led across a road by Fluttershy and nearly being hit by Scootaloo on her scooter. In Fluttershy's flashback in said episode, they are seen hiding in clouds after being startled by the sonic rainboom, and Fluttershy calms them shortly after. Two ducks compete in Rainbow Dash's competition in May the Best Pet Win! Multiple ducks appear in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. Eagle An eagle is one of the candidates for Rainbow Dash's pet in May the Best Pet Win!. Fluttershy describes the eagle as "quite regal" in the episode's song. Later in the episode, Rainbow Dash judges the cries of the different candidates and exclaims "Now that's a cool sound!" upon hearing the eagle. Another eagle appears in Filli Vanilli. Falcon A falcon appears as a pet candidate for Rainbow Dash in May the Best Pet Win!. Flamingo A flamingo is seen in Fluttershy's imagination in The Ticket Master and in The Best Night Ever, and also as a potential pet for Rainbow Dash in May the Best Pet Win!. Goose Some geese are seen flying south in Tanks for the Memories. Rainbow Dash attempts to steer them in the wrong direction by disguising herself as a goose. Hummingbird A hummingbird first appears briefly in The Ticket Master in Fluttershy's daydream as one of the bird residents of the royal garden in Canterlot. Hummingway, one of Fluttershy's many pets, appears in A Bird in the Hoof. A hummingbird is also a candidate for Rainbow Dash's pet in the episode May the Best Pet Win!. Hummingway Hummingway is one of Fluttershy's animal friends who appears in A Bird in the Hoof, a hummingbird whom she helps when he gets sick. She introduces him to Philomena, trying to cheer her up, and they seem to take to each other quite well. Hummingway likes to sing with Fluttershy. He appears again in Maud Pie. His name is a play on the name "Hemingway", the surname of a famous writer. Meadowlark A meadowlark can be seen in the royal garden in The Best Night Ever. Owl Owlowiscious, Twilight Sparkle's pet and junior assistant, is an owl. He is introduced in Owl's Well That Ends Well, returns in multiple other episodes and IDW comics, and is featured on a trading card. In Stare Master, an owl in the Everfree Forest is shown in the foreground. In May the Best Pet Win!, a similar-looking owl is one of the contestants in Rainbow Dash's contest to see who will be her new pet, and an owl with the same design as this owl appears in Sleepless in Ponyville. An owl with the same design as this owl also appears in Magical Mystery Cure. An owl with the same design as this owl appears again in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. Multiple owls have appeared as toys. The first owl is included with Twilight Sparkle in the first three waves of Playful Ponies, and has artwork that is included as a cardboard cutout in other toy sets' packaging. The second owl is included behind flap 4 in the Advent Calendar. An owl is also included with a Crystal Motion Twilight Sparkle. In the collectible card game, α #197 UR, a card of Dr. Hooves, states "An owl delivered an ancient scroll to Dr. Hooves one fateful morning. The only legible text left on the parchment was XHRPPAXLFSVZB." In the mini-comic included with , Princess Luna considers adopting an owl as a pet. Toucan Toucans reside within the Canterlot garden. A toucan also appears as a pet candidate for Rainbow Dash in May the Best Pet Win!. Turkey Turkeys are seen in Filli Vanilli. Several appear at the turkey call contest, and another is seen with Pinkie Pie. Vulture A vulture appears as a pet candidate for Rainbow Dash in May the Best Pet Win!. It appears again in Magical Mystery Cure. Woodpecker A woodpecker flies out of Pinkie Pie's mane on the way to Zecora's hut in It Isn't the Mane Thing About You and makes periodic appearances later in the episode. Butterfly Normally seen fluttering around setting shots in most episodes, butterflies occasionally are used to cover the transition to a new scene. They take a more important role during a flashback in the episode The Cutie Mark Chronicles in which a swarm of them catches Fluttershy before she hit the ground. A giant monarch butterfly appears as a pet candidate for Rainbow Dash in the episode May the Best Pet Win!. In Too Many Pinkie Pies, Fluttershy uses "Butterfly Therapy" to rejuvenate Pinkie Pie's exhaustion with a swarm of butterflies. A butterfly appears in Flight to the Finish. Caterpillar Green caterpillars are larval forms of butterflies. A single one is seen in Baby Cakes and almost eats an apple on the ground, but Applejack prevents it just in time. She claimed in said episode that she "gotta get all these apples picked before they get swarmed on", as a large group of caterpillars was said to be headed for the farm. Cat Cats can sometimes be heard yowling in the background in multiple episodes when objects or characters crash offscreen. Fluttershy holds out a "puddy tat" in May the Best Pet Win! as a pet suggestion for Rainbow Dash, and a cat of the same design is encountered by Daring Do in Read It and Weep amongst actual predatory felines. A cat of the same design also appears in Magical Mystery Cure, notably hissing at Rainbow Dash, while scratching curtains. The cat returns in Daring Don't. Goldie Delicious owns several cats in the episodes Pinkie Apple Pie, Filli Vanilli, and The Perfect Pear. Opalescence, Rarity's pet Persian cat, is featured in several episodes. In on page 3/Dynamic Forces cover RE, artist Andy Price's six cats Sam, Spooky, Tabitha, Boris, Bela, and Mina appear throughout the lower half of the scene; Sam and Mina share their names respectively with an Earth pony royal guard and a Storm Creature and with a dragon. Capper and Chummer are anthropomorphic sapient cats who appear in My Little Pony The Movie material(s). They originate from Panthera, Abyssinia, a location beyond Equestria that is inhabited by talking cats. Unlike the ancient Anugyptian talking cats such as Baast who appear in , these cats are more like G1 Catrina. Dinosaur Dinosaurs and dinosaur bones are featured in the season six episode The Fault in Our Cutie Marks and the IDW comics. In , Princess Celestia and Star Swirl the Bearded encounter a Tyrannosaurus rex with a cutie mark similar to Fluttershy's. In , Discord, Fluttershy, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders visit prehistoric Equestria, which is inhabited by dinosaurs. In The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, Scootaloo and Petunia Paleo unearth a dinosaur skeleton in a sandbox, and Petunia identifies it as a "spiny-backed ponysaurus". Dog Applejack's pet dog, a Border Collie named Winona, is the only actual dog featured in the series. Much like the real-world counterpart of a work dog, she is capable of herding farmland animals, cows in this case, aside Applejack in Applebuck Season. Unlike the Diamond Dogs, regular Equestria dogs are not able to talk and socialize. In Green Isn't Your Color, Fluttershy barks while acting like a dog under the influence of Twilight Sparkle's magic. In Read It and Weep, Screwy makes hound-like barking and growling sounds while chasing Rainbow Dash alongside hospital staff. Also in that episode, drawings of dogs are among those in the puzzle Daring Do solves. In Three's A Crowd, Discord cuddles with a Pekingese during Glass of Water. Ahuizotl's body and head are part canine. In Dungeons & Discords, Discord, Spike and Big Mac briefly play poker with several dogs, in reference to the famous series of paintings. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Spike is transformed into a dog as he goes through the portal to the alternate universe; Spike's counterpart in this universe is also a dog. Earthworm Earthworms are featured in Applebuck Season and Dragonshy. In Applebuck Season, Applejack added some earthworms by having misheard them as "wheatworms" to the "baked bads" she and Pinkie Pie created, which was one of the reasons of food poisoning of plenty of ponies later in said episode. In Dragonshy, Fluttershy tossed a trio of worms to a trio of waiting birds and then, because she carried them in her mouth, spat and blushed. Fish Fish are seen in multiple episodes. In Griffon the Brush Off, two fish are seen poking their heads out of the water and approaching Fluttershy, who is standing on the shore. In Dragonshy, Fluttershy gives several fish to a pair of ferrets for food. In Winter Wrap Up, a single fish is briefly seen leaping over the water in a lake. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Rainbow Dash appears with a fish that accidentally got in her mouth while she was struggling to stay afloat after the breaching of the dam. A single fish appears in Sleepless in Ponyville. Fish also appear in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. In the fifth story arc of IDW Comics' Friendship is Magic comic series, Fluttershy nurses a fish named Gil back to health. She initially keeps him for herself, but in the end she sets him free. In the chapter book Under the Sparkling Sea, some of Aquastria's inhabitants are fish. Frog Equestria's frogs, which appear in various episodes, seem cheerful and silly. In Feeling Pinkie Keen, Fluttershy decides there are too many in Ponyville's pond, so she transfers some of them to Froggy Bottom Bogg. Pinkie Pie claims to interpret one of the frogs' croaks for Twilight, though it is unclear whether frogs actually speak. Later, one appears to point the way for Fluttershy. Frogs also appear in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Too Many Pinkie Pies, and Sleepless in Ponyville. In , a frog is used as a test for Inkwell, who is tasked to use her magic to transform it into a "beautiful...less disgusting frog". Inkwell finds that the frog is perfect the way it is, and at the end of the issue the frog becomes Inkwell's pet. Lion Lions appear in The Cutie Pox, where a group of them is tamed by Apple Bloom after her Cutie Pox cause her to receive a lion-taming cutie mark. Discord has a lion arm. Manticores, lion-like creatures with bat wings and scorpion tails, also appear in the series, residing in Everfree Forest. Mouse Mice appear in multiple episodes. Fluttershy cares for a wheelchair-bound brown mouse she addresses as Mr. Mousey in A Bird in the Hoof, who is joined by a gray mouse and a white mouse as he wheels into their hole in the wall of Fluttershy's cottage. Four of Fluttershy's white mouse friends appear in The Best Night Ever, and Twilight attempts to turn them into horses to pull the carriage. In The Last Roundup, a white mouse snacks on a cherry while sitting on a beam near the ceiling. In Putting Your Hoof Down, one of Fluttershy's white mice briefly takes her box of food pellets from her and eats a large amount of the pellets. Mice also appear in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. In comic book issue #1 on page 3, a brown mouse snacks on a cherry while sitting in a corner, watched angrily by a stallion and hungrily by one of artist Andy Price's cats. Pig Pigs are domesticated mammals who are kept by ponies as pets or farm animals. They first appear in the The Show Stoppers, where the Cutie Mark Crusaders try to earn their Cutie Marks through different means; one of them tries to feed the Apple family's pigs their slop, but this is clearly not their special talent, despite the pigs being grateful. Pigs reappear in The Return of Harmony Part 2. When the evil spirit Discord escapes his stone form and takes over the land, he alters everything in sight, including the pigs, and gives them wings. Luckily, they are returned to normal upon Discord's imprisonment. Pigs appear again in Sisterhooves Social, where they are entered in a special contest of the Sisterhooves Social for best pigs; two are seen there belonging to Golden Harvest and Amethyst Star, and both had won blue ribbons. Pigs also appear in One Bad Apple and Apple Family Reunion. In Spike at Your Service, Spike helps Apple Bloom wash Piggington - a sow that's extraordinarily fat even for pig standards. In ''Micro-Series'' comic book issue #2 on page 14, Applejack exclaims "Pork chops and apple sauce!" when lightning from the cloud gremlins' cloud strikes a tree near her. Even though ponies do not eat meat, Lauren Faust explains the reason why pigs are raised is because the pigs "needed a place to stay" and might be used for finding truffles.Lauren Faust discussing the presence of pigs in The Show Stoppers (archived locally). 2012-04-06. Snail A snail is briefly seen crawling over the face of petrified Twilight Sparkle in the episode Stare Master, shortly after the Cutie Mark Crusaders fell over while escaping the cockatrice. Snails has a pink glum-faced snail with a purple shell as his cutie mark. According to Granny Smith in Pinkie Apple Pie, a Ponyville snail can hibernate for up to forty-eight moons. On the subscription cover of , two snails appear. Snake Snakes are seen in Winter Wrap Up, when woken up by Twilight Sparkle while attempting to help Fluttershy. Snakes are also mentioned in Applebuck Season, when Daisy Jo, one of the cattle, said that Mooriella saw snakes that caused a stampede almost hitting Ponyville. In Griffon the Brush Off, Granny Smith mistakes Gilda's tail for a rattler. Discord has a snake tail. Cobras are also seen in Read It and Weep, as obstacles for Daring Do. Another snake can be seen wrapped around the banister in Fluttershy's cottage in Magical Mystery Cure. Several snakes also appear in Fluttershy Leans In, including one owned by Fluttershy named Rupert. Spider Spiders are seen mainly in Luna Eclipsed. Princess Luna, angered by Ponyvillians not wanting to socialize with her, transformed multiple toy spiders to living ones with a single magical blast from her horn, causing terror amongst ponies, most of whom proved to be heavily afraid of them. Zecora also wore some artificial spiders in her hair in said episode. In The Show Stoppers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders used spider props for their play. Spiders also appear in Read It and Weep as one of the obstacles Daring Do encounters, and one of them is shown speaking with the voice of "Fuzzy Slippers" in Rainbow Dash's imagination, as he is accusing her of stealing his slippers. Spider cobwebs are also seen in multiple episodes. In Castle Mane-ia, star spiders, spiders with star-shaped patterns on their abdomens, are seen menacing Spike in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, and on their way out to the castle, Fluttershy mentions to Rarity that it is star spider season. In Maud Pie, Fluttershy states that a type of spider unique to Ponyville helps keep other, more dangerous insects away from the forest. In Scare Master, Fluttershy has a pet spider named Fuzzy Legs. In , different spiders appear on a page reused as the issue's Dynamic Forces exclusive Cover RE. Spiders are also featured on the issue's Cover A and in the comic's story. In the mini-comic "Luna Gets a Pet", a spider appears in Fluttershy's cottage. Squid A large blue squid chases the Cutie Mark Crusaders in a lake in the episode The Show Stoppers. The Crusaders try to find different ways to earn their cutie marks, and one attempt involves scuba diving in the lake, but their dive is quickly cut short by an angry squid who chases them out of the lake. Although its one visible eye appears angry, it isn't being terribly aggressive and is not attacking the foals. In Dungeons & Discords, in the RPG Spike, Big Mac and Discord play, the main antagonist is a squid wizard, or "Squizard" as Spike and Big Mac refer to it. Miscellaneous *Pinkie Pie's pet, Gummy, is a baby alligator. *On the subscription cover of , two armadillos appear. *A badger is among the group of animals comforting Fluttershy in Hurricane Fluttershy. A badger is among the group of animals and ponies hiding from the Pinkie Pie duplicates in Too Many Pinkie Pies. *A brown beetle is seen very briefly on one of the hydra's necks just after Fluttershy releases the frogs to the wild in Feeling Pinkie Keen. Some different-looking beetles are also seen crawling in the temple in Read It and Weep. *A cheetah chases Daring Do in Read It and Weep. The same cheetah also appears in Daring Don't. Among Goldie Delicious's many cats is a cheetah. *A pair of chipmunks is seen briefly during the opening sequence of Dragonshy. A chipmunk appears in in Fluttershy's nightmare. *'Centipedes' are seen crawling in the temple in Read It and Weep. *In , a coyote appears in Fluttershy's nightmare. *In , a cockroach appears. *In Friendship is Magic Issues and , the main cast encounters a giant crab. Numerous smaller crabs also appear in Issue #14. *A cricket appears in May the Best Pet Win! In the mini-comic included with , Princess Luna considers adopting a cricket for a pet. *'Crocodiles' appear as obstacles in Read It and Weep. A crocodile appears in Sleepless in Ponyville. In the novelization of My Little Pony The Movie, Capper mistakes Spike for a baby crocodile. *Sea Swirl, "Chilly Puddle", S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #14, S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10, S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #11, sometimes "Dinky Doo", and sometimes in a dream Apple Bloom each have one or two dolphins as their cutie mark. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Sapphire Shores says that dolphins are her "lucky animal". They also appear in a premonitory dream of Sweetie Belle's in said episode. *A dragonfly is seen flying in the Froggy Bottom Bog. Flitter also has dragonflies as her cutie mark. *The map of the south of Equestria from has the mention of "Elephant sightings reported" written near the bottom of it. On page 4. In The Gift of the Maud Pie. In Spice Up Your Life. On page 14. On 's regular cover and pages 1, 3, 4, and 5. *Fluttershy gives fish to a pair of ferrets in Dragonshy. Although meat eaters in the real world, a similar pair of ferrets is very happy to receive a basket of vegetables in Winter Wrap Up. A ferret also appears among the group of animals comforting Fluttershy in Hurricane Fluttershy. A ferret appears again in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. Two ferrets appear in in Fluttershy's nightmare. *Rainbow Dash uses a firefly lantern in Read It and Weep. In Power Ponies, the Mane-iac hurts a firefly, angering Fluttershy. Firefly-lit lamps are seen in Leap of Faith. *A flea is seen during the Glass of Water song. *In , a fox appears in the alternate Canterlot. *On page 4, a poster in Twilight Sparkle's bedroom reads "My Tiny Gecko". On page 2. In My Little Pony The Movie, one of the Klugetown residents mistakes Spike for a giant gecko. *On page 14. On page 13. On page 3. In The Gift of the Maud Pie. On My Little Pony Annual 2017 page 1. In Fluttershy Leans In, a giraffe—'Clementine'—appears. On 's regular cover and pages 1, 3, and 4. *In Friendship is Magic Issues and , hamsters appear in a Daring Do book and in Ponyville. In the chapter book My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, many hamsters appear in the pet care center. Rarity names four of them Carl Pettington, Emilia Furhart, Curtis Pawpower, and Mayfield Bumblepuss. *'Hedgehogs' are woken up in Winter Wrap Up. Hedgehogs also appear in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. *On page 1, a hippopotamus in Fluttershy's backyard is the object of a joke by Scootaloo. A hippopotamus is seen giving rides to foals in Pinkie Pride. On page 20. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. During the end credits of My Little Pony The Movie, Pinkie Pie is seen in a kick line with the Queen of the Hippos. *Pinkie Pie mentions hornets in Spike at Your Service. *In the chapter book Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore, Daring Do has a run-in with blood-eyed howler monkeys. *A jaguar chases Daring Do in Read It and Weep. The same jaguar also appears in Daring Don't. *In merchandise. On page 2. Several koalas appear in Fluttershy Leans In. On pages 1, 3, and 4. *A ladybug appears in May the Best Pet Win!. A ladybug with the same design appears in Ponyville Confidential. A ladybug appears in all three Equestria Girls movies. *In , a frill-necked lizard appears in an oubliette. *A lynx chases Daring Do in Read It and Weep. The same lynx also appears in Daring Don't. The map of the south of Equestria from bears the mention of "Lynx lairs", with a picture of a lynx. *In the mini-comic included with , Princess Luna considers adopting a mole as a pet. *'Spider monkeys' reside in the royal garden in The Best Night Ever. In Three's A Crowd, Discord is seen riding an ape during Glass of Water. The map of the south of Equestria from bears the mention "monkeys be here", with a picture of monkeys. *Ahuizotl has monkey paws and a hand at the end of his tail *There is a chocolate statue made in the image of a moose created by Mulia Mild in MMMystery on the Friendship Express. A live moose is shown on Fan Expo cover RE. On page 10. On page 5. On pages 13 and 20. In The Gift of the Maud Pie. *In Read It and Weep, mosquitoes are mentioned in the book Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone. Four of them can be seen in the following portrayal of the story. *In the storybook Under the Sparkling Sea, the Mane 6 meet Nar Wally, a narwhal. *In , the drawing of an octopus is shown. According to her "Friendship Club" description, Queen Novo "enjoys the finer things in life, like Coconut Martinis and massages from an Octopus named Jamal." *In , Princess Luna adopts an opossum as a pet and names it Tiberius. *An otter appears in the Find a Pet Song. *In Filli Vanilli, a parrot appears. *A pelican appears multiple times throughout Pinkie Pride. *In Daring Don't, Daring Do is restrained over a pool of piranhas. *Fluttershy is seen visiting a den in the episode Winter Wrap Up, home to a pair of small porcupines. Once awake, they play out the old gag of poking each other with their quills during a hug. *'Raccoons' are seen eating the cotton candy in The Return of Harmony Part 1. Raccoons appear in Magic Duel among the animals Twilight magically levitates. A raccoon appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts, Shake Your Tail, wearing a party hat and blowing on a party kazoo, along with the other animals. A raccoon also appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. A family of raccoons, including Smoky, Softpad, and Smoky Jr., almost sabotage the opening of Rarity For You in The Saddle Row Review. *A rat appeared in the book "Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone" - it was the only tile on the floor that could be stepped on as it was not a predator as depicted in Read It and Weep. *In Inspiration Manifestation, a robin called Mr. Robin by Fluttershy appears. *Manticores have a scorpion tail. *A seal appears briefly during the Find a Pet Song in May the Best Pet Win!. A seal with the same design appears in Magical Mystery Cure. *In , two sharks appear in Tealove's imagination. *Twilight Sparkle ends her failed attempt to help Fluttershy in Winter Wrap Up by encountering a family of skunks. In the mini-comic included with , Princess Luna considers adopting a skunk as a pet. Rainbow Dash replaces Cranky Doodle Donkey's toupee with a skunk as a prank in 28 Pranks Later. *A sloth named Lola originally from Western Equestria clings onto Fluttershy's hoof in Fluttershy Leans In. On pages 1 and 3. *There are two squirrels, in separate dens, awoken during the song in Winter Wrap Up. In May the Best Pet Win!, Fluttershy offers a flying squirrel to Rainbow Dash as a pet during the Find a Pet Song. Squirrels also appear in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. Two squirrels appear on the subscription cover of . In The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, Pinkie Pie attempts to distract Fluttershy by telling her to look at an albino squirrel, which isn't really there. *In , a starfish appears on a rock. *A tiger chases Daring Do in Read It and Weep. The same tiger also appears in Daring Don't. *Tank is a tortoise. *Once the ice is melted, turtles are seen swimming in a pond in Winter Wrap Up. A turtle can be seen in Griffon the Brush Off approaching Fluttershy as Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash prepare a prank squirting turtle. In the storybook Under the Sparkling Sea, a sea turtle does farming with Applejack. *Big McIntosh competes in (and loses) a turkey calling contest, during which an actual turkey also appears. *A vulture appears on cover RI of . *'Wallaroos' reside in the royal garden in The Best Night Ever. *A wasp is a pet candidate for Rainbow Dash in May the Best Pet Win! On the subscription cover of , two wasps appear. *While corrupted by Discord, Applejack was to have mentioned a pod of whales in a line that was cut from either The Return of Harmony Part 1 or The Return of Harmony Part 2. **A whale appears in the mini-comic included with "How Star Swirl Got His Hat....The Other Story". *Pinkie Pie makes wolf-like sounds in The Return of Harmony Part 2 when she joins for the final stand against Discord. Scootaloo wears a wolf costume for Nightmare Night in Luna Eclipsed. Babs Seed wears the same design of wolf costume in the song Babs Seed in the episode One Bad Apple. A wolf appears on cover RI of . Gallery References fr:Animaux sv:Vilda djur Category:Non-pony characters Category:Lists